DX
Jorge Valentin (born ), better known online as DXFan619, now shortened to DX, is a YouTuber who reviews Anime and video games, usually ones that he doesn't like. His most popular series is called "'Anime I F*cking Hate." However, he has shifted away from doing anime videos due to copyright and other reasons. Videos Anime Analysis 'Anime I F*cking Hate' 'Anime I F*cking Love' Video Game Analysis 'Games I F*cking Hate' 'Games I F*cking Love' DXFan619 Plays Retrospectives 500 Words Summer of 619 Summer of 619 2014 'Summer of 619 2015' 'Summer of 619 2016' Horrible Halloween Other Series 'Movies I F*cking Hate' 'DXFan619 Reacts' 'Tales from the Crappypasta' ECCHI DONE RIGHT Patreon DXFan619's Patreon Introduction 'Who is DXFan619 and why does he heed my money?' My name is Jorge Valentin and for the past two years I've been reviewing video gamers, anime, and films under the name "DXFan619." What started out as an uninspired video series called "Games I F*cking Hate" has now evolved into an entire YouTube channel's worth of content that has somehow gained me 20,000+ subscribers, and over 2.7 million views. In the short time I've been doing this, I've spoken to a number of people who enjoy the aforementioned content and religiously watch it when it's released. Nearly a year ago, I became affiliated with the multi-channel network known as TGN, and started making money from the work I uploaded, which opened my eyes to an interesting possibility. The possibility that this could legitimately became a full-time job for me. The demand for the content was there, and so was the drive for me to create it. However, as time as gone on, I've realized that the cuts taken from generated ad-revenue (60-40 split), on top of YouTube's draconian copyright policies limit the content I can create, and that is viewed by you. Limited as well is obviously the amount of money that I can make doing this. Money that is always fueled back into video creation in the form of purchasing things to play or review. Which is why I'm here. Because I have seriously been contacted three or four times now to put Minecraft ads in my videos. I do not want to be that guy that takes a sponsorship that he doesn't believe in and tries to push it onto his audience despite that. So instead of being funded by YouTube and being at their whim, I'm giving the power to you. The power to contribute to and directly affect the quantity and quality of the content I release. Although, I would like to make something very clear. Content will be created and uploaded regardless of whether or not you decide to fund me. Everyone will receive said content at the same exact time. I will not, nor will I ever, create a pay wall that you have to pay in order to watch. What you would be funding would affect the amount of, the quality of, and the speed at witch the content I'm creating is released. 'So, what are you creating?' 'GAMES I F*CKING HATE:' A video game review series where I talk about bad video games. Games I Fcking hate covers bad games from all eras, and is a comedic look at all of their flaws. 'ANIME I F*CKING HATE' The same concept as "Games I F*cking Hate," but with anime. While still comedic, Anime I F*cking hate takes a more analytical approach to viewing the flaws in a work. 'DXFAN619 PLAYS' A series where I play games, usually anywhere from 7 minutes to 40 minutes. The games are usually of the bad variety, which makes for some real fun. 'RETROSPECTIVES' A soon to be series that covers a franchise of games, or possibly an anime and talks about it at length. From conception, to current day status. '500 WORDS' A new series where I give my thoughts on a curtain game in no more than 500 words. 'SUMMER OF 619' An annual event during the summer when I upload 20 videos in the span of 20 days. 'HORRIBLE HALLOWEEN' My second annual event that takes place during the week of Halloween. I upload 5 videos in the span of 5 days, and they are usually horror oriented. 'OTHER SERIES' Movies I F*cking Hate, DXFan619 Reacts, Games I F*cking Love, Anime I F*cking Love, and Tales from the Crappypasta. 'Disclosure' I love me some disclosure, so let's have at it. If other aspects of what I do on here need to be disclosed, they'll be added at the appropriate date. #'This is my job.' What I'd earn from Patren would also be what I live off of. This will not, nor currently affects the content I provide. #'We will disagree.' It happens. Hopefully when that time comes, we can have a civil discussion about it. To be clear, agreement with you is not being funded, and it won't ever be. #'People gift me things on Steam.' I am constantly being gifted games on Steam. From the latest Digital Homicide disaster, to more recently, Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. I imagine that I will continue getting free games on steam at times, even with this page running. I plan on keeping my Steam page public, so I'm not sure if this'll ever end. 'Is that it?' I don't think there's much else to say, but here goes. I always have a really hard time saying that I have "fans." It feels pretentious, and self-important. I make videos for YouTube that people really seem to enjoy, and it makes me happy. A lot of us talk via Steam, or the YouTube comments, and I can genuinely say that you guys make me who I am. I consider you way, more than just "fans." There is no DXFan619 without you. This move to Patreon was made because I was comfortable putting this all out in the open and that confidence was instilled in me because of you and all the feedback you give me on a daily basis through various outlets. Hopefully with your support and funding, we can go to heights that I would previously only dream of. Thank you so much. Reward Goals #$1 or more per month ##EVERYONE gets the same content at the''' same time''' regardless ''of whether or not you give me $1, or more. However, the quantity and quality of videos will grow with every dollar sent by way. Please refer to '''Milestone Goals' for more information. Thanks! Stretch Goals #$1 per month ##Every dollar given will go towards creating more and better content for you, at a quicker pace. Gallery DXFan619.png This page was created by JakCooperThePlumber on March 1, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers